The Ever After Legacy
by vinitapepperdog1983
Summary: This is a sequal to the story "Ever After?", writen by Dont-Stop-Believin. Danny and Rosetta are now teenagers and soon to be ready to take the throne of Neverland, but they must find their true love's and learn how to fight off their enemies as well. So
1. Chapter 1

Years have passed since Peter and Wendy have left Neverland, Peter has been a sucessful banker and has moved up to being manager and Wendy has become older, yet still youthful at heart with two best selling novel's and a design firm that is making million's that, both Peter and Wendy have the slightest idea, what to do with. They saved it, in case they may need anything, or something comes up in the long run. Plus, their next door neighbor have invited them to attend church, in which they choosen to become Christian's and be saved. Each time they have attended service, they have grown in their faith in the Lord and hoping that, when their children come to visit them, they could also have a chance to tell them about the Lord, through telling them stories, from the Bible.

As for their children, back in Neverland. Danny and Rosetta have grown into viberent teenagers; Danny, now 17 and Rosetta, now 13. they still visit their parent's as often as they can. One day, Danny and Rosetta paid a visit to the Feiry King and Queen, which have been watching over them, since their parent's departure, years ago. Hello Danny, Rosetta. It's wonderful to see you both again. Thank you. replied Danny. My sister and I were wondering, when do we become the new King and Queen of Neverland, like our father and mother were? When, you both find your true love's, answered the Queen. Oh. When my brother and I do find our ture love's, can we invite our parent's to the wedding, here in Neverland. Since, they were the former ruler's and they are our parent's after all, it's only fair? That would be a wonderful idea, Rosetta. Of course, you have inherited your mother's heart and beauty and I bet, even a well known brave, at the emcampment, might find you to be quite a beauty, my dear. Thank you, your majesty. In fact, there is a boy at the emcampment I have gotten to know and I really do like him. Really, what's his name? His name is Sharp Claw. Oh, I bet he might be very brave and could make a good husband and co-regent, along with your brother. Yes, he would do wonderful, as my co-regent. Especially, if something bad were to happen to me: said Danny, with sincerity. Good, glad that's settled. Now, how about you Danny? Well, I don't know how to go about it, because I think I would need to ask our father about that, when my sister and I go to visit them next itme. I think your father will help you in that area, because that is part of his job and one day, you too will do the same for your future heir's as well. Yes, I can do that when the time comes and when it's right. Good. Is there anything else we can discuss? Nope I think that covers it. Good. Alright, time to get going Rosetta. I think we need to pay a visit to mom and dad. Alright, Danny, I do miss them and we can tell them about what we have been up to, especially in the finding love department. Sure, thing sis. Soon, both sibling's were off on their occassional visit to London, to visit their parent's.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Danny and Rosetta arrived safely to their parents home. Wendy was sitting in her chair and reading her book, near the fire-place. As for Peter,

had just walk in from a long day of, working at the bank. Suddenly, Peter and Wendy noticed their children had flown in for a visit. Danny. Rosetta.

What a surprise, as Peter ran to them as they embraced with a loving hug. Your mother and I have missed you two so much. We've missed you too,

dad. Danny. You look just like your father when we got married, remember Peter? as Wendy looked at her, now handsome son. Yes, love I remember,

replied Peter. Rosetta, now your almost a woman. As Wendy looked at her daughter, now the carbon copy of her mother. Yes, she has inherited you

sense of natural beauty in every way, as Peter acknowledges his daughter lovingly. Now, what brings you two here? For starters, we've missed seeing

you, in Neverland and things are still running smoothly, especially with no sudden dangers that could try to harm everyone. Good. Also, Rosetta and I

had a talk with the fairy King and Queen. They told us about, how you and mom were around our age when you two fell in love, then years later

reunited and got married. Mom. Dad. I think it's time for Rosetta and I to find our true love's and take our rightful place's as Neverland's new King and

Queen. However, we need your help, at least myself, because Rosetta here has a crush on a brave, at the encampment that is the same age as her.

Yes, Danny I do, but I don't know how to tell him, about you know. Oh. Rosetta. I think it's love at first sight, just like how your father and I. What's his

name? Rosetta, with great courage said the boy's name: his name is Sharp Claw. Oh. That sounds like a good name, for a boy who is very brave and

would make a good husband and future King, or co-regent along with Danny and a girl he's in love with and future Queen. Yes, that's the plan, but we

need yours and dad's help in doing so. Alright. Peter, what do you think? Wendy, I think it's time to help them find true love.

During their visit, Peter gave Danny some pointers, in how to win a girls' heart and how he first met their mother, in the same way. Dad. You mean, you

actually flew up to her window, while she was asleep? Yes, when I first laid my eyes on her, she was beautiful. Just like in one of her stories, sleeping

beauty I believe. Peter, you remembered that one. Yes. When she awoke, I was hovering over her, then flew up to the ceiling, because her dog had

tried to pounce on me and she got a hold of my shadow, as I was flying away, out the window. Hmm! Danny thought. Sounds like something I could

try, but not hovering over the poor girl and scare her to death, like you did, dad. Good thinking, Danny. Your learning something already. Now as for

Rosetta, since Sharp Claw is, in deed a brave from the encampment. If he likes you back and in hopes to love you, in the same way you would love him.

Then, I don't see any harm, of course. Once you two start talking and get to know each other. Take it slow, if he feels like he wants to take the next

step, in your friendship and he tells you how he feels. You feel the same for him, then you two can fly here and your mother and I can meet and get to

know him. I bet we'll agree to even let the two of you marry, at the encampment, with the rest of the tribe. Yes, that's exactly what I would hope for.

Thanks dad. Your welcome, princess. As for Danny, Peter gave him some words of wisdom, how to talk to a girl and explain how to treat one as well.

Hmm! Danny thought, once again. Looks like I will give it a try, but I will still need some help. No problem, son. I still have my flying abilities in tacked.

As Peter started floating, while looking at his wife and children. Peter. You still got it, even as an adult, happily married and father of two bright children.

Yes, love still got it and still happily married, even after all these years I married the love of my life, then he kissed her, passionately. Shortly broke the

kiss, still Danny and Rosetta sitting near by as they watched their parents embrace their passionate kiss. Now, lets see about how to help Danny find

the girl of his dreams and if the girl wishes to come with you, to Neverland and likes to stay with you, fall in love and with time, be married and become

Neverland's new King and Queen. Then, you'll know she is the one for you, but if she has a change of heart and doesn't want to stay, then you should

fly her back home. Yet, if she change's her mind and wants to come back with you and you haven't found anyone else, then bring her back with you.

It is better to keep trying, then be in forever in doubt. Believe me, Danny. That's how your mother and I knew that, we were ment for each other.

What if the girl is from a broken home, say being mistreated by her parents, heart-broken, or abused even? If you find her in any of those situation's,

take her with you, immediately. Neverland is also a safe refuge for kids and even teenagers, of abusive circumstances and abandonment.

Which, is how I found my lost boys and trust me, they are very grateful now. They're fully grown men, with families they have raised up and now,

they're around the same age as your mother and I. Dad. I think I understand what your telling me, besides. With your help and advice, I know I will

find to right girl for me and when I see her and know she is the one for me. It will hit me like a ton of bricks. Yep, that's what happens, when the

feeling: Love at first sight, steps in and then, it happens when you least expect it. It happened to your mother first, before I knew what it was about

and I was only a boy, then. When we shared our first dance, kissed on the main deck of the Jolly Roger, flew her and your uncle's home.

Then five years later, came back for her, because I finally learned what love was about. So, I made the choice to stay in London, with a promise to

the fairy King and Queen I will return with Wendy by my side. For both your mother and I have become engaged, ready to take steps into marriage, as

well as the throne of Neverland. With your grandfather's blessing, although he was a challenge. However, your grandfather was in the wrong and we

made amends, like any mature man should do, in any given time of dispute. To make amends and move forward, which is what we did. When I brought

you here, to London to find your mother. You got to meet your grandparents for the first time, remember Danny? Yes, dad I remember them.

Grandmother was very loving, even when I was looking through a book I found. She made me feel loved and comforted when mom went missing by,

her awful aunt Millicent. That was the first time I actually got to see mom, fight anyone. However, Grandfather was more easily uptight, especially when

I was getting into things, like the make up and things that mom used to wear before you and mom reunite, got married and had me and Rosetta.

Danny, I didn't know you would remember all that, even when you were only four. Yes, dad I still do, but I'm also glad that, Grandfather and I have

made our own amends and become very close. By the way, what ever happened to them? Danny the truth is; When your mother and I left Neverland

and arrived safely, here in London. After getting settled here in this house, we took a stroll to the visit your uncle John and he told us about their

passing. Sadly, Danny broke into tears due to understanding the fact of never seeing his beloved grandparent's again. Danny don't cry, I know they

loved you and Rosetta very much as your mother and I have. Dad, you mean our grandparent's loved us?, responded Rosetta, with a questioning look

on her face. Yes, Rosetta they loved you and Danny since the very day you were born. In fact, your grandmother was there with us coaching your

mother. Wow dad, I bet she was a very nice woman to have for a grandmother. She really was Rosetta, just like mom and she told me everything,

what our mother was like, when she was our age and how she felt about dad. Aww! Rosetta, now at ease with everything. Mom, dad Thank you for

telling us about them. I hope Danny and I will make you both proud, the same way you did? Of course, you will besides your Darling-Pan's true heirs of

Neverland to rule and continue the family blood-line. So, Neverland will stay balanced and peaceful the way it should, always. Dad. Yes, Danny. Can

you also teach Rosetta and I to sword fight, because it's only right to know how to defend one another, our future love's and Neverland? Now your

talking like a true, future King of Neverland. Of course I will be proud to teach you and Rosetta to sword fight, especially your mother was my first

student to teach and she caught on very quickly. That explains how mom was able to fight so well, you taught her well. Yes Danny, your father is a

very good teacher and the champion at that, as well. Wendy seductively winked at Peter, as he winked back. What else have you and dad have

been up to, since you've lived in London? Good question Rosetta, Wendy told her and Danny about their next-door neighbor inviting them to

her church in which they enjoyed it so much, both her and Peter together, made the choice to become born-again Christian's and Wendy surprised

Danny and Rosetta with something they can take with then back to Neverland and can come in handy in the long run. What is the bible about mom?

Glad you asked Danny, as Wendy explained to them what the bible is about and all the stories in them, similar to the one's their mother had told them

when they were younger, but were about their father and his bravery. However, she also informed them what salvation was all about and soon, both

Danny and Rosetta asked their parents to help them. As Wendy and Peter, led their children through the sinner's prayer.

Danny and Rosetta got saved during their visit and they also asked their parent's, when they do find their true love's, have them meet and give them

their blessing's.

If their parent's would like to visit Neverland and be part of their wedding day's? Danny, Rosetta your father and I would be honored to visit

Neverland and be part of your special day's. Thanks mom, dad now I think it's time for us to go home Rosetta. We still have our duties, to fulfill as

Prince and Princess of Neverland you know. Alright Danny, Thank you mom, dad for everything and I hope and pray that God will help guide Danny and

I, in everything. He will Rosetta, just trust Him and let He will bless you and Danny as, He's still blessing us everyday. After Peter and Wendy prayed

over their children's safe journey home, Danny and Rosetta flew back home and headed back to their hideout. Danny and Rosetta prayed and asked

God for His wisdom, in helping them in everything they need to do, to rule Neverland wisely.

* * *

**In this part, is similar to what Solomon did when anointed and crowned as Israels' new king. After his father, King David died and **

**then, Solomon prayed and asked God for his wisdom. So, me can be a just and wise King for the people of Israel.**

* * *

After they finished praying and reading their bible's for the first time. Danny and Rosetta thanked God for everything and what He will bless them with

in their live's in both their present and future. Soon, it was time for bed and after their bed time prayer's finished, both Danny and Rosetta fell fast

asleep in their beds. Knowing God already has a plan for their live's that, will be a blessing to everyone in Neverland and their parent's, back in London.

* * *

As days passed by, Rosetta paid a visit to Sharp Claw and took the courage to tell him how she felt about him. Sharp Claw, amazed by her words he

told her that, he felt the same about her and from that point on, their hearts kept time with each other and they knew it was true love. After returning

to the hideout, she informed Danny that her and Sharp Claw are now in love and when the time is right, Sharp Claw will become his co-regent/second

in command. Danny was well pleased and he told her, as her brother that, he was happy for her. His sister is now in love and from that day on, both

Danny and Rosetta also informed Sharp Claw about becoming his co-regent/second in command, once him and Rosetta are married. Sharp Claw was

thrilled in becoming Danny's co-regent/second in command, along with the rest of the tribe and everyone celebrated that night, for it was a special

occasion for Sharp Claw and Rosetta are now in love and they will be married when they turn 16. So, with the arrangement all three Danny,

Rosetta and Sharp Claw were happy and continued to dance, eat and enjoy the night. Around mid-night, everyone went home and Sharp Claw bid

Rosetta a goodnight kiss as she and Danny set off toward home. Once arriving home, Danny and Rosetta darted to their rooms, read their bible's,

prayed and thanked God for everything, once their prayers done, both siblings drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I can say for sure that, Rosetta has found her true love. Now Danny has some catching up, since he is Neverlands' future King and for him **

**to become its King, he need's to find the right girl who will be his Queen. I know their father, Peter will be a great help to him and I can't wait to **

**see his reaction when Rosetta tells him about Sharp Claw and they are to be married when they have turned 16. Until then, I hope you all are**

**enjoying the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to post this, knowing how chalenges do a rise. However, I'm glad to pick up where we left off and I hope you all**

**enjoy.**

* * *

By the next morning, Rosetta and Danny woke up and continued their usual duties as Prince and Princess of Neverland, along with their

daily bible reading as well. Later that night, Rosetta and Danny asked Sharp Claw if he would like to meet their parent's, in London.

Sharp Claw accepted to meet their parent's and both Rosetta and Danny, with the help of their fairy friend's. Sharp Claw was able to fly

with them, to London and off they went.

* * *

Once all three Danny, Rosetta and Sharp Claw arrived at their parent's home. Peter and Wendy were thrilled to see them and finally

got to meet the brave that had stolen their daughter's heart. Mom. Dad. This is Sharp Claw. It's nice to meet you Sharp Claw. Thank

you and I must say, I can see where Rosetta gets her caring heart and natural beauty from. Aww! Thank you Sharp Claw, Wendy

responded with a loving smile. I do believe your the one who's stolen our daughter's heart? Yes I am, I promise you that, I will love and

respect Rosetta for everything she is ment to be. With that said, Sharp Claw you have our blessing's to continue loving our daughter

and when the time comes for you and Rosetta to marry. We'll be there and ready to welcome you as our future son-in-law, into our

family. Now for Danny here, I think tonight is the night to help you look for that special girl. Dad I'm ready knowing my sister has found

her true love, it's only fair for me to find love as well. Glad your ready son, now lets head out and start looking. Soon, Peter and Danny

flew out and started their search, while Wendy, Rosetta and Sharp Claw stayed at the house and continued talking.

Once Peter and Danny landed on a near by cloud, Peter pointed out to him, in how to go about talking to a girl and everything that comes with it.

"Danny. See that window over there, open, with all the lights on. "Yeah". "When all the lights go out, that's the signal to fly in through the window. Try

not to wake the girl up, but if she does wake up. She may ask you, who you are? You kindly introduce yourself and slowly make the conversation

about anything that pop's to your minds and as you get to know her, then ask if she would like to come with you to Neverland with you. However, if

she seems a bit unsure about anything, then signal me to fly in and I will gladly explain to her, let her know you will not do anything to cause her any

harm, nor would let anyone hurt her in any way." Danny understood everything his father told him and agreed with a nod. "Alright dad, understand

the plan and to go about it, slowly. So, the poor girl won't feel uncomfortable, nor anything like that, for that matter." "Good, Danny I think your

ready." "Ready as I will ever be, dad. Wish me luck, when I need you I will signal for you to fly in." "I will wait, beside the window sill and when you

signal for me to fly in. Just wave your hand from the window and I will fly in." Danny agreed to do so and then he fly into the open window, like his

father did, when he first met Wendy many years ago. As Danny landed safely on the window sill, he heard the girl crying instead of sleeping. Danny

approached the girl and to his surprise, he wondered about why this beautiful girl was crying. So, Danny got up the courage and asked her. " Girl, why

are you crying?" The girl looked up and saw him standing over the window sill and to her surprise, she fell backwards onto the floor. "Ooof! Are you

okay miss?" "What is your name?" The girl asked with such loving smile, with tears still falling from her eyes. " My name is Danny Pan-Darling, you may

have read and heard about the story of Peter Pan, I believe." "Yes, I have read the story and have heard about him, my question to you is: How

do you know about him and the story?" " Good question, Peter Pan is my father and the story was writen by my mother: Wendy Pan-Darling." "Really,

your his son?" "Yes, in fact I can have him fly in if you wish?" "Oh, I would love to meet your father, Danny." Danny darted to the window and signaled

for Peter to fly in and so he did. To the girl's amazment, her sadness quickly melted away and was replaced with the biggest smile that could light up an

entire room. "Me-lady, what is your name?" "Oh, forgive my mannor's, my name is Jazmine Harper." " Jazmine, that's a pretty name, for such a beautiful

girl like you. I bet your parent's had thought you would resemble someone of royalty." "Danny that is so sweet of you, I wish I was someone of royalty,

but I really don't know, because my parents were killed in a consentration camp, by that evil Hitler." "Jazmine, I am so sorry about your loose, was that

the reason you were crying?" " Part of it, yes because I miss them terribly. The other is, my foster parents have been abusing me by: beating me and

worse, my step-father raped me and now, I had just found out I'm about 3-months pregnant as a result of what he did to me." "Oh my goodness,

Jazmine you deserve better, let you know real father's would never mistreat their daughter's like that, especial one that is as beautiful as you. By the

way, how old are you? Just curious." "I'm 17 and you?" "I'm 17 also". "Good, because it would not be good to be with someone that maybe too young

for me, even in my fragile state and just finding out about being pregnant and all." "I couldn't agree with you more, besides I would feel a bit uneasy

if I'd fall for a younger girl, or for anything of that matter." Just then, Peter made his enternce through the window and he too introduced himself to her

as well. "You must be the legand: Peter Pan, Danny's father and I think I might have seen you working at the bank as well?" "Yes, I am and what is

your name my dear?" "Jazmine Harper." "Dad, I need to take her away from here, from what she's told me what her parent's have done to her. I think

Jazmine need's to tell you, because it's only right." "Only if she's willing too, because no should ever be forced to do something against their will." "I

want to and you too deserve to know what my parent's did to me and what I'm carry inside of me, growing and will need to be loved by someone

special, like a father figure of some sort." Jazmine told Peter everything from the brutle abuse of beatings, to the night her father raped her on the eve

of her Bermezvah and now becoming pregnant as a result. "Jazmine you deserve better and now your expecting your first child. I think both you and

your unborn child deserve to be taken away from here and not be harmed anymore." "Where is his home, because from what I can see Danny doesn't

live in our world like you and and your wife: Wendy, if I'm correct?" "Yes your correct about that and to answer your question, Danny along with her

sister Rosetta, which you will get to meet and will be a great help to you, once your in Neverland." "Like in the story?" "Yes and that is where

Danny and Rosetta live." " Why aren't you and Wendy still living there?" "To make a long story short, we could only stay there for a short time before

both Danny and Rosetta reached their rightful age's to handle living there, without their parent's. Although, it was bitter-sweet when we told them,

but they made a promise to be strong for each other and now, Danny here as strong, brave and even handsome young teenage boy he is. I have

no doubts about him finding someone special and I have a good feeling that someone is you." " I couldn't agree with you one those qualities Peter,

I bet he get's them from you, being his father after all." With this, Peter grinned at Jazmine's word's, as well as Danny while taking hold of her hand

and placing a gentle kiss on it, to let her know that her life is going to be better, like a dream come true. " Oh, knowing your Jewish, my parent's are

Christian's and I understand that, both side's believe in the same God, right?" "Yes, we do, do you Danny?" "Yes I do, in fact my parent's led both my

sister and I to Jesus, which is Gods' son and now were saved, like our parent's are." "Good, so am I and because of Jesus and understanding what it

means to be saved, I'm more of a complete Jew, then not." " Good, now we need to get you out of here, because who knows what those people that,

we're supposed to be your parent's would do you next." "Okay lets go, I can't wait to leave this place once and for all." "Dad, ready?" "Ready, since

she's pregnant, I think it would be best for you to carry her so she won't loose the baby, during whlie flying." Danny, carefully scooped Jazmine in his

arms, bridel style and off they flew to Peter and Wendy's were the rest of the clan is waiting for them to return.

* * *

After arriving back in the house, Wendy turned around and ran toward Peter and Danny, as they introduced her to Jazmine. "Peter your home and who

is this girl that, you and Danny have found?" "Mom this is Jazmine Harper, dad and I found her at her home crying by the window sill." "You must be

Danny's mother?" "Yes I am, you may call me Wendy, now your family." "Thank you Wendy." "This is my daughter, Danny's sister Rosetta and her love

Sharp Claw." "Hello Rosetta, Sharp Claw. I'm glad to finally meet you, Danny has told me so much about you." " I'm glad to meet you too, Jazmine" "I

hope we get a long, like sister's even?" "I think we can do that, once you and Danny are married, along with Sharp Claw and I. We will be, like sister's.

Much like sister-in-laws, to be exact." "Thank you, Rosetta, Sharp Claw. I just know we'll get along just fine." "Peter and Danny already know about

what I've been through, but I think everyone else deserves to know as well." "What is it, Jazmine?" Jazmine took up the courage and told the rest of

the family everything that Peter and Danny already knew and when she finished. Wendy, Rosetta and Sharp Claw could only respond in tears.

"Jazmine, we are so sorry you have suffered through so much and now, your expecting a baby as a result. I think a lot of good will come from this,

before you know it. You will be blessed with a loving husband, a child to raise and will no longer be abused anymore." "Yes this is exactly, what I have

been praying for and now my prayer's have been answered and I thank the Lord for that." "Good." "Rosetta, Jazmine, Sharp Claw. I think it's time

for us to go home, to Neverland." "Alright, Danny." Once again Danny scooped Jazmine in his arms and off they flew, to Neverland with the hope of

better things to come and a much brighter future for both couple's, now in love and the new future heir of Neverland on it's way as well.

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying this story, as much as I enjoy writting it. I know the saying: first is love, then marriage, finally tha baby. Sometime's, **

**circumstance's do occurr and an unexpected pregnancy happens as the result. However, good things will come from things will come from it, like **

**in Jazmine's situation and she is well on her way. I hope to have the next chapter up, till next time. Keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think, I always have room for improvement's.**

It was morning when all four: Danny, Jazmine, Rosetta and Sharp Claw arrived back home. To Jazmine's surprise, she was amazed at

everything she say. "Danny, Rosetta, Sharp Claw. This place is amazing, I mean the whole island and everything in it." "Yes Jazmine, not

only that, Rosetta, Sharp Claw and I were born here as well." "Wow, I bet your parent's were thrilled?" "Yes they were and this is also

the place where they fell in love, got married and had Rosetta and I." "Now my child will become the new heir, once it's born." "Yes, but we need

to be married first before the baby is born it will not just be your baby, but our baby." "You mean that?" "Yes Jazmine, I mean it for all it's worth; as

Danny gently place's his hand on Jazmine's slightly firm stomach to feel any sign of movement. "Oooh! I believe we felt the baby kick Danny." "It did,

now we know the baby will be as strong as his/her's, mother." By this, Jazmine started to shed a tear, not of sadness, just pure joy. "Oh Danny that

was very sweet of you, thank you" then, she kissed him on the lips. Danny taken by this sudden affection, kissed her back with passion. "Now our love

is sealed by our first kiss, we need to help you get settled in. Rosetta will help you get settled, while Sharp Claw and I head toward the encampment

for some important business." "Like what, prey tell?" "Since your staying here with us, having a baby soon, we need to make arrangments for our wed

and celebrate, because your here and expecting a baby soon." "Alright Danny, I think Rosetta will be a great help to me and while he's helping me, we

can get start bonding, like sister's." "That's a great idea, Jazmine." "Jazmine, I would love to have you for a sister and I know we'll get along just fine."

"Thank you Rosetta." Once everyone flew inside the hide out, Rosetta helped Jazmine get settled, as Danny and Sharp Claw flew off toward the

encampment to make arrangments with the chief. With everything Danny and Sharp Claw said to him, the chief was very pleased and gave them both

his approval. "I will be honored to announce the celebration to everyone, for tonight and the wedding to follow afterwards, in the next few days."

"Thank you chief, we'll be there." After their chat with the chief, Danny flew home and told Rosetta and Jazmine of the celebration, that will be held

for that night and the about the wedding in the next few days. "Danny that's wonderful, how do you feel about this Jazmine?" "Excited and happy to

be married to Neverland's future King." "You my queen and our little one, the new future heir as well. Now we need to get ready for tonight." "Danny,

I don't have anything to wear for the celebration." "Don't worry, the women in the encampment will help you with that, plus the dress they give you,

you can keep it. as their gift to welcome you and the baby." "Alright Danny."

Soon the sun started to set, Danny and Rosetta helped Jazmine get ready for the celebration. After everyone was finished, they all flew off to the

encampment. Soon, Jazmine was escorted to the women's Tent, as she was made ready with a new dress, war paint and head-band with an Eagel

feather set in place; Now Jazmine was ready, then she walked out from the tent, as Danny waited for her. "Jazmine you look beautiful." "Thank you

Danny." "Shall we, ma' lady?" "Lets; Danny escorts Jazmine to the tribe, with everyone starring with such awe and amazment at the lovely woman she

has now become. The chief was well please to finally see the one that, won Danny's heart. Danny had also mentioned to the chief about, Jazmine's

ordeal and being pregnant, which is why the arrangments for the wedding to be done sooner, then planned. The chief motioned for everyone to sit as

he started to ceremoney. "My people and all of Neverland, tonight we have a new couple here are celebrating for two reason's: They have fallen in

love, which is the most wonderful experience for two people and will make them strong; The second is: Danny's mate is with child, due to no fault of

Danny, but to an unfortunate ordeal, which no one should ever deserve to endure. For tonight, Danny and Jazmine will be starting their journey into

marriage, a path is worth taking by two people in love. The wedding will be in the next few days, now everyone rise up and let us celebrate the

happy couple." Everyone stood up and cheered, as Danny and Jazmine kissed, now they're engaged to be married. Everyone danced to whole night,

until mid-night everyone went home; Danny, Jazmine and Rosetta flew home.

Once home, Danny kissed Jazmine good night and headed into his room and started getting ready for bed. "Goodnight Jazmine, sleep well my love."

"Goodnight Danny, my knight in shining armer and my future king of all Neverland." Rosetta and Jazmine said their goodnight's and everyone was fast

asleep in their beds.

The next morning, Danny and Rosetta took Jazmine on a tour of the island: from the Indian Encampment, to the Mermaid Lagoon. Everything was just

perfect, inspite of Jazmine being pregnant she was happy and loved by her prince. "Danny, I truly enjoyed the tour of the island and I know I will love it

here. So, both myself and the baby will be safe." "Yes, my love. The both you and the baby will be loved and protected, as long as I'm around.

Everyone, here in Neverland is safe from harm."

Later that night, Rosetta stayed home with Jazmine as Danny flew to Pixie Hollow to visit the Fairy King and Queen. "Your majesties!" "Danny, glad to

see you again." "Glad to see you too, I've got news to tell you." "Alright, what is it child?" "I've found a girl that wishes to stay with me, here in

Neverland and we are getting married in a couple of days. However, she is pregnant because her father abused and raped her." "My goodness, sounds

like you did the right thing, even in the mist of her circumstances. You have done the most honorable thing, to save not one, but two live's Danny. Do

you love this girl and what's her name?" "Her name is Jazmine and I do love her, with all my heart." "Good, is there anything else that you wish to

discuss?" "Yes, remembering my parents, knowing they were the first King and Queen of Neverland. With all do respect, knowing you two are retiring

soon. I was wondering, would my parents take over being the King and Queen of the fairies, by chance?" "We haven't thought of something like that

before, but since your parents were Neverlands best and most respected King and Queen. I think something could be arranged, say they could become

guardian's of some sort." "I think they would like that, I bet they miss living here." "Yes, I feel they do and it would be a good surprize for them,

on your wedding day, your parents will stay and become guardians of the island, if they wish to accept the offer." "Good, hope to talk to you again

soon Danny." "Thank you, I must get going and visit my parents and tell them of the wedding and the guardian offer." Soon Danny bid farewell and

flew off to London.

When Danny arrived, he greeted his parents and told them about everything. "Danny that's wonderful, I know you'll make a wonderful husband and

father." "Thanks dad, Oh I also talked with the fairy King and Queen about asking you, if you would like to move back to Neverland and become

Guardian's over the island, if you want to." "Danny, your mother and I would like that very much." "Yes Peter, I would like to move back, Oh how I miss

living there, being free from growing old and everything." "Plus, you and dad will get to see Jazmine and I get married, Rosetta and Sharp Claw get

engaged and watch your first grand children grow before your eyes." "We would like that. I say lets get packing now, knowing the wedding is

very soon and we can help Jazmine get ready." "Of course Peter, I can also help her out, knowing she's having a baby soon." " I think she'll like that

mom, in fact. Jazmine is becoming more beautiful everyday, excited in becoming my queen and mother to the baby on the way." No sooner Peter and

Wendy finished packing they flew off with their son, back to Neverland.


	5. Chapter 5

**So far things are coming a long for both Danny and Rosetta, now they both have found true love. Plus, Peter and Wendy making a surprise visit to their former home, Neverland. Let me know what you all think of this one.**

* * *

Once Peter, Wendy and Danny finally arrived

* * *

back to Neverland. Both Peter and Wendy were amazed at how thing were kept as it was when they were last ruled over the island.

"Danny. You and Rosetta have done a wonderful job, in keeping everything here in working order. How's Jazmine coming along?" Asked Peter.

"Jazmine's doing terrific, especially with her pregnancy and she can't wait to become my wife and Neverland's new queen.

"Good. I knew she would be the one for you and the baby you two are going to have, will make a wonderful prince, or princess."

"Thanks dad. I bet you and mom can't wait to become Neverland's new guardian's, once Jazmine and I are married and the fairy King and Queen let you both take over, in their place?"

"Yes, like old times. This time we'll be the ones to see everyone grow before our eyes."

"Yes Peter and we'll also get to see our grandchildren being born and watch them grow as well." Replyed Wendy lovingly towards Peter.

"Now, lets get you both settled in the hide out, I do believe your old room is still the same as you both had left it."

"Alright Danny, after a long flight your father and I had. A good nap in our old room will do us good."

At that moment, Danny escorted his parents to the hide out and to their surprise, it was still the same as they first left it. Especially their bedroom, where they had both their children conceved in, besides sleeping. Rosetta was very overjoyed to see her parents again, back in Neverland, to stay. For Jazmine, she too was of joyful spirit to see them back home. As the day went on, Wendy helpboth Rosetta and Jazmine with the cooking and other wife-to-be duties and gave them both good advice, since Jazmine is having her first child very soon and the first to be married as well.

* * *

A few days later, Danny and Jazmine wedding day had arrived and all of Neverland are thrilled to have a new king and queen. Peter and Wendy of course, wanted to help Danny get ready for the wedding, while Rosetta helped Jazmine prepare at the encampment.

"Danny your father and I are very proud of you. For keeping an eye on everyone, in Neverland; being the best brother to your sister and for choosing a good girl that, will want stay with you enough to want to do all the things any young girl, or woman can show for the boy, or man she loves. You my son, are that young man."

" Thanks mom, dad. Oh by the way, I know your going to talk to me about, what happens on the Wedding night, right?"

"Right. Is there anything you would be concerned, or curious about, like sounds a couple would make during love making?"

"Yeah that could be something I could be a bit curious about, but I guess it's just normal, am I right?"

"Yep, your right on target."

" Knowing what Jazmine went through and being pregnant, I don't want to hurt her, nor the baby. That's my only concern, as far as that goes."

"Don't worry, Jazmine knows you love her and the baby, both. You won't do anything to, ever harm neither her' or the baby. You two will do fine in everything, just keep that strong love and trust in each other. You will be amazed at what you two can do."

"Thanks, now we need to get go, if Neverland wants their new king and queen."

Soon, Danny, Peter and Wendy flew off to the encampment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosetta and Tiger Lily were helping Jazmine prep up for the wedding. With all the excitement going on around her, Jazmine was very greatful to be marrying a handsome young boy truly loves her and the baby. On the conturary, she was worried about the wedding night and being pregnant, she don't want the baby getting hurt, while her and Danny experience their first time, as a newly married couple.

"Rosetta, Tiger Lily. I,m a bit worried about the wedding night, because of my pregnancy. I would not like to loose my child to a night of true intimacy."

"Don't worry Jazmine, the baby will be fine. I know Danny will do his best not to harm you, nor the baby."

" Thank you Rosetta. I wonder what's been keeping your father and Danny?"

"Look no further." Exclaimed Peter with a gingerly smile on his face that, makes Wendy's heart race, every time.

"Peter your just in time for the ceremoney to begin."

"Thank goodness. Jazmine, you look beautiful, just like my wife did when the chief married us."

"Thank you."

"Rosetta. Sharp Claw is waiting for you outside, ready to walk you to the encampment."

"Okay dad, I was wondering, if he'all be escorting me." Just then, Sharp Claw entered and offered his hand to her.

"Shall we, ma' lady?"

"Yes." Off they walked to the encampment. Now it's time for Jazmine to be brought to Danny.

"Ready Jazmine, Wendy?"

"Yes!" Both said in complete unison. Peter escorted Jazmine with one arm and his wife in the other, then they headed toward the encampment.

Onward Peter and Wendy escorted their, soon-to-be daughter-in-law to the encampment to be joined with Danny, which is waiting in the center of the whole village with the chief, Tiger Lily, his sister Rosetta and Sharp Claw.

Once Danny finally focused of Jazmine being escorted by his parents, he was awestruck. Danny thought to himself: _"__Wow, I can't believe I'm marrying the love of my life, the mother of my future heirs and Neverlands` new queen." _All the while, Jazmine in her thoughts, she said to herself: _"Wow, I can't thank the good Lord enough, for the man I am about the marry to be my husband, the father our our future heirs and Neverlands` new king." _

After finally arriving towards the center of the whole village, the chief performed the ceremoney: with their vows said with everything they have and will give to each other, for now and all time. Once the ceremoney was conplete, the chief, his daughter Tiger Lily and the rest to the whole tribe stood up and cheered up as Danny and Jazmine were pronounced husband and wife, with that Danny kissed his wife passionatly.

Suddenly, the fairy king and queen appeared to congradualte their new ruler's and to surprise Peter and Wendy as well.

"Danny, Jazmine. Congradualtions to you both, you two will do fine as our new king and queen of Neverland, just like your mother and father were. Since Jazmine is due very soon, I know your future heir will do great things for Neverland, in which will start a Pan-line legacy once the child is born."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, now. As you all now, Danny and Jazmine Pan are now your new ruler's of Neverland and I have no doubts they will be good to you all, like your former ruler's Peter and Wendy have been to you all. Since they're here to witness and celebrate their sons` wedding, I have a surprise for them as well."

"What's the surprise?"

"Good question. Since my husband and I are retiring from our royal duties as: King and Queen of the fairies, in Pixie Hollow. We feel confident enough to entrust Peter and Wendy as their new King and Queen of Pixie Hollow and to serve a offical guardians over the island, as well."

Suddenly, Peter and Wendy were transformed from their human state, into their roles as King and Queen of Pixie Hollow. To everyone's shock and surprise, they could not believe their eyes that their former king and queen were turned into fairies.

"Mom, Dad. Your tiny, like aunt Tinker Bell."

"Yes son, like your aunt Tinker Bell. Now to worry son, you, Jazmine, Rosetta, Sharp Claw and future little ones are more than welcome to visit us anytime you like. We can't wait to see our first grand child, especially."

"Thanks mom, dad. Your welcome to visit us as well."

"Thank you son."

As the night came, everyone danced, ate. Then around mid-night, everyone flew home, as Danny flew off with Jazmine being carried bridel style to their secluded location of the island for their first night as husband and wife. In a hallow tree, near the Mermaid Lagoon in which Danny and Jazmine had their honeymoon.


	6. Chapter 6

As months passed...

* * *

Jazmine was taking a nap, while Danny made his patrol of the island, with his father. Although fairy size flew with him like old times, when Danny was younger.

"Dad I'm glad to have you back, where you and mom belong."

"Same here, Danny. It looks like everything is still the same, as usual."

Then suddenly, they heard a loud scream. "AWWWW!"

"What was that, Dad?"

"Don't know"

"Danny, the baby's coming NOWWWWWW!"

"I guess that answers my question."

Within a flash, Danny and Peter flew to the hideout and take Jazmine to the Mid-Wife.

"Rosetta, you come with us and help the mid-wife as much as you can."

"Okay Danny, Dad. Jazmine keep breathing your doing fine and the baby will be here before you know it." Reasurring her, while helping Danny as they flew off to the encampment.

After hours later, Jazmine gave birth the a son. Danny and Jazmine named him George Peter Pan, after his grand father and father.

* * *

A few weeks later, as soon as everyone heard the news, all of Neverland came to welcome their new prince of Neverland. Everyone was thrilled to see their future king, like Danny was, once presented to all of Neverland, in the same fashion and respect like any other royal, or common child is welcomed into the world.

Peter and Wendy loved their first grandson, they sprinkled their fairy dust on him, which one of these days, he too will flew like his father, mother, aunt, soon-to-be uncle and grandparents.

* * *

A few years later Rosetta and Sharp Claw were finally married. Their wedding, much like Danny and Jazmine's, was a lovely celebration. Danny and Jazmine welcomed them as their co-regents, if anything were to ever happen to either one, then Rosetta and Sharp Claw will rule in their place and become Georges` guradian's as well.

* * *

A year later, Rosetta gave birth to twins, a son and daughter. Which they named them: Mary Ann Wendy Pan, after her mother and Jacob Eric Pan.

Once the news of the twins birth came about, all of Neverland welcomed and celebrated their future heirs as well.

As well as Peter and Wendy came to see them as well and loved them, like their cousin George, a year-old now, loved his new cousin's. As they grew, everyone in Neverland was happy to see their future heirs laughing, playing and finding new children to be friends with, from the main land.

* * *

A many years later, the same cycle continues throughout Neverland. In which the legacy continues it's cycle for many more years to come.

The End

* * *

**I finally finished this story. I hope you all enjoy reading, as much as I have enjoyed writing and I hope to write another story soon.**


End file.
